Estaciones
by Eren Lovett
Summary: Cuatro viñetas basadas en las estaciones del año; donde ellos tendrán una sere de complicaciones que superarán hasta que al final ninguno de los dos podrá continuar. Respuesta al Reto: Estaciones del foro Weird Sisters: Fans de Harry Potter. Completo!
1. Otoño

_Hola!  
Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo, ahora con una historia que constará de 4 viñetas relacionadas con las estaciones del año, esto para el Reto: Estaciones del  
foro Weird Sisters: Fans de Harry Potter, espero que les guste los veo al final de la viñeta _

_**DISCLAIMER: **Cabe recordar que los personajes no son míos, mi aportación es la trama _

_Casi lo olvido las palabra que esten en negritas y subrayadas son las palabras obligatorias para este reto. Ahora sí no las interrumpo más y a leer! _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Estaciones**

**Una tarde de Otoño**

Los árboles majestuosamente de pie sobre los terrenos de un enorme y admirable castillo, comenzaban a dejar caer sus hojas que con el paso del tiempo, de un vivo color verde se tornaron poco a poco de un anaranjado intenso, indicando así el inicio del otoño.

Era una tarde bañada por los rayos rojos del sol que comenzaban a extinguirse con suma lentitud dando inicio a un hermoso crepúsculo; y ahí estaba él, de pie, detrás de uno de aquellos árboles, tenía su cabeza recargada en el grueso tronco, y su mirada perdida en la infinidad del cielo rojizo se tornaba inexpresiva, aunque por dentro él sintiera un dejo de tristeza al pensar en ella. _¿Cómo era posible que estuviera perdiendo aquella valiosa amistad ganada por una cualidad en común?_ Ambos pertenecían al mundo mágico, era verdad, pero era como si ambos vivieran en distintos mundos, ahora pensaban e incluso actuaban distinto: ella siempre preocupándose por los demás, viendo primero por ellos antes que por ella misma; en cambio él, cada día era aun más egoísta, pero eso debía quedar atrás aunque la pregunta que siempre se formulaba era _¿Cómo lograr rescatar esta amistad y hacer a un lado el egoísmo?_ Miles de preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de aquel chico, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una melodiosa voz.

- _Expecto Patronum_ -

Separándose de aquel grueso árbol, el muchacho se dirige hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, el crujir de las hojas secas que yacían en el suelo al paso del chico, rompían un armonioso silencio.

- ¿Lily? – Pronuncia el chico con temor al vislumbrar una delicada figura sentada a los pies del árbol a lado del lago.

- Hola, Snape – Contesta la chica de rojo cabello sin dirigirle la mirada al muchacho, su voz era seria al igual que su expresión, lo cual fue un golpe duro para Severus pues por lo regular cuando él se dirigía a ella, la chica siempre le respondía con una calurosa y hermosa sonrisa, y siempre lo llamaba por su nombre mas no por su apellido, como solía hacerlo el resto de la población estudiantil.

- Lily, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo – Aquel dejo de temor quedó olvidado para dar paso a la seguridad – en serio, no quiero perder tu amistad y menos por culpa de… James Potter.

- ¡James Potter! Siempre tienes que culpar a Potter de lo que pasa entre nosotros y no ves tus errores – Al fin le dirige una mirada al chico, pero era un mirada fría que hacía juego con su voz – Creí que había quedado claro lo que pienso de él la última vez que hablamos, sinceramente ya no le veo relación en que insistas en culparlo - Severus no logró sostenerle la mirada así que se limitó a inclinar su cabeza y a permanecer en silencio, el cual fue roto instantes después.

- Lo siento -

- Has cambiado Sev, no me gusta tu cambio, cada día te pareces más a Avery y a Mulciber… - Aquella voz que por instantes parecía dura y fría, cambio a ser suave y calurosa

– y… ¿Sabes?... es triste, porque tú no eras así –

El muchacho no supo qué debía decir en ese momento, así que guardó silencio, y permaneció de pie a lado de Lily quien continúo leyendo sin hacer caso omiso a la presencia de Severus.

La pelirroja tomó su varita para continuar practicando algunos hechizos protectores, ante tal acción Severus interrumpió sus frenéticos pensamientos sobre _¿Qué hacer?_ Sabía que Lily lo quería y por que lo quería se preocupaba por él y deseaba que se separara de ese par de Slytherins cuyo único objetivo era convertirse en mortífagos, era claro que ella no quería un futuro similar para él.

- Veo que practicas – La curiosidad reinaba en aquel comentario realizado por Severus, y con un poco de confianza decidió sentarse a lado de Lily sin antes hacer a un lado un montoncito de hojas acumuladas que parecía que llevaban mucho tiempo sobre el suelo.

- Así es, quiero elevar mi nivel de _**magia**_ –

- ¿Elevar tu nivel de _**magia**_? – Pregunta el chico asombrado ante tal respuesta – Pero, Lily, tu nivel esta por encima del de los demás, y… ¿No crees que es muy precipitado?, estamos comenzando el curso, ya habrá tiempo para mejorar –

- Sabes que no es verdad, no soy tan buena como todos creen, además hay un hechizo en particular que no me sale – Moviendo la cabeza negativamente comienza a hacer un par de movimientos con la varita – No lo entiendo – Este último comentario iba acompañado por la frustración – ¿te molestaría dejarme a solas? -

- Podría ayudarte -

- ¿Crees que ayudándome se me pasará el enfado? Pues déjame decirte que… - Pero fue interrumpida por Severus quien movió enérgicamente la cabeza en forma negativa.

-Nada de eso – Hizo una pequeña pausa cerrando sus ojos negros – Esta bien… - Abrió bruscamente sus ojos para posarlos sobre los de la chica – Acepto… que… que me… - desvió un instante su mirada que fue acompañada por un suspiro resignado para después volver a ver el verde intenso en la mirada de Lily - … que me estoy equivocando, pero como te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no quiero perder tu amistad, somos buenos amigos ¿No? –

La chica se asombró ante tal comentario pues nunca se imaginó que Severus alguna vez aceptaría un error frente a una persona, así que lo miró durante un periodo de tiempo corto, aunque para ambos parecieron horas enteras las que pasaron mientras se miraban, el cielo iba perdiendo la tonalidad rojiza que solía tener y el viento movía bruscamente la cabellera de ambos chicos.

- Sev, sabes que lo somos y que siempre podrás contar conmigo -

Severus sin decir nada, lentamente acercó una de sus pálidas manos al rostro de la chica quien ante tal acto cerró sus ojos sintiendo un delicado roce sobre una de sus mejillas, mientras él la observaba con ternura. Sin duda aquel gesto por parte del chico era una forma de agradecimiento por tantos años de amistad.

- Recuerda un momento feliz – Dijo el chico al instante en que retiraba su mano de la mejilla de Lily y se ponía rápidamente de pie.

- ¿Qué? – La chica lo observaba con el seño fruncido indicando su confusión

- Sí un recuerdo feliz, quieres hacer aparecer un _Patronus_ ¿No es así? -

- Sí, pero ¿Un recuerdo feliz? – La confusión seguía en la mirada de la muchacha, no comprendía del todo porqué necesariamente tenía que ser algo feliz.

- Vamos, piensa ¿Para que se utiliza un _Patronus_? -

- Para ahuyentar a los dementores -

- Exacto, por lo tanto los dementores hacen que te sientas desdichado y por lo general ¿Cómo combates contra esos sentimientos? -

- ¿Mediante recuerdos felices? – Lily contesta con mucha inseguridad – Pero… - y antes de poder renegar, Severus la interrumpe - ¡Vamos! Sólo inténtalo – tanto en su voz como en su expresión se podían percibir los ánimos que intentaba transmitirle a la pelirroja.

- Esta bien – Guardó silencio, su mirada estaba perdida, así permaneció durante escasos segundos - ¡Lo tengo! – se aclaró la garganta y exclamó – _Expecto Patronum_ - y al instante salió una nube plateada de la varita de Lily iluminando el ahora oscuro lugar para después desvanecerse poco a poco.

- ¡Muy bien! – La aludió con una pequeña sonrisa – fue un _Patronus _pequeño pero con la práctica verás que pronto tendrá forma -

- ¡Gracias! – Agradeció la chica con una sonrisa, no había duda que se encontraba satisfecha y contenta ante tal triunfo - ¿No quieres saber en qué pensé? – Preguntó poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose los residuos de tierra sobre su túnica.-

- Me gustaría, pero no estoy seguro que quieras decirme -

- Pensé en el día en el que nos conocimos y nos convertimos en tan buenos amigos - Tomó su libro del suelo. - Debo irme, ya es noche y Filch no tardará en revisar que no haya ningún alumno por los pasillos del colegio, y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo. Buenas noches Sev –

De pie, observando una sonrisa divertida y cómo se alejaba la chica contestó – Buenas noches, Lily -

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El tiempo pasó, Severus y Lily hacían aún más fuertes los lazos que los unía como amigos, el primer trimestre como era de esperarse resulto pesado pero muy provechoso para ambos, en especial para Severus pues pasaba horas enteras cerca de Lily, estudiando juntos para sus exámenes y así un día en el que se encontraban paseando juntos por los terrenos de Hogwarts, observaron cómo caía el primer copo de nieve…

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! _

_Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría también que me lo hicieran saber a través de un review que siempre son bienvenidos.  
Sé que me quedó algo meloso pero no sé, así veo a Severus cuando esta con Lily y bueno la prñoxima viñeta espero poder subirla la próxima  
semana que será invierno. Así que bueno, reciban un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte. _

_Con Cariño  
Eren Lovett _


	2. Invierno

_Bueno he aquí la segunda viñeta la cual me gustaría dedicarsela a **Viri Malfoy **por estar ahí cuando más necesito del apoyo de  
una amiga_

**Viri**: Le cambie algunas cosillas, espero que te guste como quedó el resultado final jeje

_Las veo allá abajo chicas!! ;) _

* * *

_Invierno_

Los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts que antes eran de un intenso color naranja a causa de la resequedad de las hojas que poco a poco fueron cayeron de los árboles, los cuales perdieron su esplendor, quedando solo en ramas, ahora estaban cubiertos por una espesa pero blanca y fina capa de nieve, esto señalaba que el invierno había cruzado las puertas del tiempo, tal y como lo hacía cada 21 de diciembre.

Era sábado, todos los alumnos se encontraban desayunando muy animadamente, y Lily Evans se distinguía de entre todas las matas de cabello de la mesa de Gryffindor, pues el suyo era de un rojo intenso, a pesar de ser oscuro, brillaba con mucha intensidad ante la luz que brindaban las velas que se encontraban flotando en el techo transparente del lugar que dejaba ver las nubes de un color gris, tal tonalidad provocaba que el día fuera oscuro, por esa razón las velas estaban encendidas. Cuando de un momento a otro, una parvada de lechuzas entró por la ventana designada a la llegada del correo, unas llevaban atada a una de sus patas un trozo de pergamino amarillo; otras, llevaban un morralito de terciopelo negro y en su fuerte pico un conjunto de hojas enrolladas. Una de las tantas lechuzas que hicieron su entrada al Gran Comedor, se posó justo a lado derecho de Lily...

- ¡Oh no! – Exclamó la chica al terminar de leer el pequeño pergamino que le entregó aquella lechuza apenas unos segundos antes. Tal reacción provocó que James Potter, aquel chico engreído y arrogante que compartía la sala de Gryffindor con Lily, dejara a un lado el bocado que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca para preguntar con mucha curiosidad mientras observaba a la chica:

- ¿Malas noticias, Evans? – La pelirroja retiró por fin la vista de la carta enviada por sus padres, la cual leía y releía, una y otra vez.

- ¡No! No, nada de eso, al contrario son muy buenas –

- Pues, tu expresión dice todo lo contrario -

Pero la chica no lo escuchó, y mordiéndose el labio inferior comenzó a buscar a alguien al final del Gran Comedor: en la mesa de Slytherin para ser más precisos; y al vislumbrar una mata larga de cabello negro brilloso, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

- Ahora vuelvo ¿sí? - Y sin esperar respuesta de James inició una corta caminata hacia aquella mesa, y al acercarse rápidamente, alcanzó a escuchar que Avery y Mulciber hablaban por lo bajo observándola fríamente, pero Lily los ignoró olímpicamente, pero ese par no se iba a dar por vencido.

- ¡Vaya, Snape, ahí viene tu "amiga" la sangre sucia de Evans! – Aquel comentario realizado por Mulciber, sobresalió de entre las voces del resto de los alumnos dándole cierto énfasis a la palabra _"sangre sucia"_, la chica simplemente se acercó con paso decidido ignorando a todo insulto o comentario ácido que escupían ese par de serpientes.

- ¡Hola Sev! -

- Lily, Hola ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunta el chico levantándose como un resorte al observar a Lily justo frente a él.

- Bien, solo un poco apenada contigo -

- ¿Por qué? – Se extrañó Severus pues por lo regular Lily nunca se sentía apenada y mucho menos con él, así que frunció ligeramente el seño observando a la chica muy atentamente.

- Porque te había prometido que pasaríamos las navidades juntos, y acabo de recibir una carta de mis padres, y me dicen que quieren que vaya con ellos, perdón Sev pero no me puedo negar -

-¿Quieres que salgamos a caminar? – Pregunta el chico volteando a ver con mucha desconfianza a sus amigos quienes continuaban escupiendo una sarta de insultos hacia la chica.

- Hace frío, mejor vamos al vestíbulo ¿quieres? –

- Esta bien – El camino fue silencioso pero muy corto, pues ambos caminaron apresuradamente y una vez en el vestíbulo, Severus retoma la charla suspendida minutos antes.

- No te preocupes, de hecho yo también recibí una carta de mi madre y tendré que irme a casa - El fastidio en su voz era demasiado notorio lo que le dio a entender a la pelirroja que los problemas en casa del chico seguían – No sé para qué quieren que vaya -

- Lo más seguro es que tu madre te extraña, llevas 5 navidades sin estar con ellos -

- Pero ¿Para qué? ¿Solo para ver cómo la golpea mi padre? ¿Crees que es muy agradable ver cómo lo hace? – El tono de su voz era alto y se notaba la frustración que sentía, por cada palabra que salía de sus labios además, se percibía el dolor, era su madre, era su familia, y no sabía si realmente los amaba y eso era lo que lo llevaba ante tal frustración. La chica simplemente guardó silencio observando a Severus con un dejo de compasión.

- Tal vez debes ir para transmitirle tu fuerza a tu mamá, y lo comprendo, no es agradable verlo -

- ¡NO!, ¡No comprendes nada! -

Hubo un periodo de silencio, ninguno de los dos supo qué decir a continuación. Y una vez calmada su frustración, Severus al fin decide romper con ese silencio.

- Lily, lo siento no quise gritarte -

- No, no te preocupes. Tengo cosas qué hacer, así que te veo después - Se da media vuelta y dándole la espalda al chico se aleja lentamente pero con paso decidido hacia las escaleras...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado y los alumnos que se irían a casa ya estaban en los terrenos con sus enormes equipajes esperando en la entrada del castillo, ellos iban camino al Expreso de Hogwarts, un largo viaje en tren les esperaba, y algunos estaban desvelados pues se habían quedado hasta altas horas de la noche despidiéndose en alguna reunión y deseándose felices fiestas.

Desde aquella charla no tan agradable con Severus, Lily no se había portado demasiado bien con el chico, y siempre que lo encontraba después de clase o por las pasillos del castillo le decía que estaba cargada de trabajo pues ella llevaba más asignaturas que la mayoría de los alumnos, y era verdad, estaban terminando el primer trimestre y los profesores les dejaban más trabajo del acostumbrado, incluyendo exámenes. Un merecido descanso necesitaba con urgencia, para así recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas.

En el camino al Expreso de Hogwarts, Lily al encontrarse a Severus simplemente le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y ambos decidieron sentarse en diferentes compartimentos al abordar.

El viaje fue largo y cansado, los padres y Petunia, la hermana de Lily ya se encontraban ahí esperando a su hija y hermana, y al avistarla sonrieron ampliamente y caminaron hacia la chica para abrazarla y ayudarle con el equipaje.

- ¿Qué tal la escuela querida? – Preguntó el señor Evans aún con la sonrisa adornando su pálido rostro marcando unas cuantas arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

- Bien, a decir verdad ya necesitaba un descanso -

- Te entiendo, hija – Responde el padre de Lily, en sus ojos se podía percibir el orgullo que sentía por su pelirroja brujita.

El camino a casa fue muy animado pues sus padres le contaron los últimos acontecimientos como el que Petunia había conocido a un chico de cara redonda y de un color muy peculiar como el rojo en donde resaltaban pequeñas vellosidades en la parte inferior de la nariz, señales que el bigote comenzaba a crecerle y un cuerpo un tanto voluminoso, el chico se llamaba Vernon Dursley y al parecer era buen chico, al menos para Petunia.

Al llegar al tan anhelado hogar, Lily se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de color vino que conformaban la sala. Estaba cansada y como consecuencia cayó sumida en un profundo sueño...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La Navidad llegó, y el tiempo que Lily había estado en casa, y los días que salía al parque con Petunia, no supo nada de Severus, a decir verdad la chica se encontraba preocupada por el chico pues no sabía cómo estaba la situación en casa, y siempre que salía al parque sola o acompañada, salía con la esperanza de encontrarlo dando un paseo o haciendo un mandado de su madre, pero la suerte no le sonreía hasta ese día, ese 25 de diciembre en el que ella se encontraba sentada meciéndose perezosamente en el columpio con la mirada perdida. Cuando siente en uno de sus hombros la calidez de una mano, la mano de ese chico que tanto le preocupaba.

- ¡Sev! ¿Cómo estas? - Dijo abalanzándose directamente al chico para abrazarlo.

- Estoy bien, pero ¿Tú cómo estas? Creí que estarías enfadada por la forma en que te contesté la última vez que hablamos – Respondió al abrazo de la chica al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

- Acepto que al principio me enfadé pero… mejor olvidemos eso ¿Sí? – El abrazo se rompió al hacer aquella petición, la cual fue aceptada por el chico con un simple asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Por cierto Sev… ¡Feliz Navidad! – Esta vez el abrazo fue más prolongado, un abrazo de felicitación, un abrazo de amistad, pero más que nada un abrazo lleno de **amor**, ambos lo sabían, se querían más que amigos pero _¿Cómo expresarlo? _Era la pregunta que ambos se formulaban, pero no era momento para sumirse en sus pensamientos, así que Lily los hizo a un lado _"ya habrá tiempo para pensar en esto" _pensó la chica, se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Severus y dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al columpio en el que se encontraba. A lado de tal columpio, había una bolsa de regalo; Lily la tomó delicadamente y se la entregó al chico.

- Te compre esto en mi última visita al Callejón Diagon, espero que te sea útil -

- Gracias, yo también tengo algo para ti - De su bolsillo sacó una caja alargada color negro, y la depositó cuidadosamente en las manos de la chica.

- ¿Puedo? – Pregunta la chica observando con curiosidad la cajita negra.

- ¡Claro, adelante! – Severus observó también con curiosidad su bolsa y en ese preciso instante, sus mentes se conectaron y abrieron sus respectivos regalos al mismo tiempo. El chico sacó un enorme libro de pasta color negro, en donde resaltaba el título: _"Sonetos del Hechicero"_ cuyas letras eran de un color dorado brillante. Mientras él leía el título, Lily observaba con gran asombro una hermosa pulsera de color plateado, en el frente resaltaban unos pequeños cristales de diferentes colores, los cuales estaban hechizados de tal forma que en su interior se pudieran leer cada una de las letras que conformaban el nombre de Lily, apareciendo y desvaneciéndose lenta y constantemente.

- ¡Es hermosa! Mil gracias – Una enorme sonrisa adornaba el hermoso rostro de la chica, Severus tomó entre sus manos aquella pulsera y la colocó suavemente en la muñeca de ella.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado – Él le devolvió la sonrisa para después observar su libro - ¡Gracias por el libro! Suena interesante – le agradeció aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sí, me llamó la atención, es sobre Artes Oscuras, una serie de sonetos, algo fuera de lo común ¿no? -

- Gracias – Volvió a agradecer y asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

El silencio reinó durante unos cuantos minutos, después en un momento de tal vez de locura, Lily se acercó al chico, dándole un beso en sus labios, un beso fugaz pero tierno. Ambos se observaron directamente a los ojos durante unos cuantos segundos y después estamparon sus labios, besándose lentamente, la chica rodeo el cuello de Severus con sus delicados brazos para profundizar más el beso que fue interrumpido por un intenso frío que sintieron ambos en sus mejillas. Había comenzado a nevar, lo que ocasionó que ambos rieran enérgicamente separándose por unos instantes mientras las risas cesaban; para después abrazarse de nuevo.

- Te quiero – Susurró Lily al oído del chico quien cerró sus ojos y sonrío tiernamente.

* * *

_Hooola! (de nuevo xD) _

_Bueno aquí esta la segunda viñeta del reto, espero que les haya gustado y que no haya quedado  
tan pasteloso como creí en algún momento, disfruté mucho escribiendo esta viñeta aunque  
me causo ciertos problemillas pero he aquí el resultado. Espero subir muy pronto la próxima y es que me demoré un poco  
a causa de problemas técnicos con mi computadora que de un momento a otro no me dejaba accesar al escritorio  
pero ya por fin la tengo de vuelta conmigo jeje._

_Por último me gustaría agradecerle a **Eneida** por su review (espero que continues leyendo y que te haya gustado ;))  
Y también a **Viri Malfoy** por ayudarme a idear el regalo para Lily y corregirme en algunas cosillas jeje_

_Con Cariño _

**_Eren Lovett_**


	3. Primavera

_Un recuerdo de Primavera:_

Había pasado poco más de un año que todo había sucedido, aún recordaba como si hubiera pasado ayer el día en que besaba por primera vez a Lily bajo la nieve, aquellos habían sido momentos hermosos, los más bellos que Severus jamás había vivido; pero, tenía que echarlo todo a perder, su egoísmo y complejo de superioridad sobre hijos de muggles, o más bien "sangre sucia", como él los solía llamar, tuvo que desperdiciar todo el trabajo y toda la ventaja que él había ganado para que Lily Evans lo viera como a alguien más que un amigo. Todavía recordaba la primavera pasada, cuando pasaban tiempo juntos a lado del Lago que brillaba como si guardara en sus profundidades miles de diamantes que salían a relucir su esplendor cuando los rayos del sol acariciaban su inmensa superficie; y bajo la acogedora sombra de un espeso árbol cuyo follaje era de un verde intenso, justo del mismo color que los ojos de su adorada Lily.

_OoO Flash Back OoO _

-¿Cuándo crees que salga? – Pregunta la pelirroja despegando por unos instantes su mirada de un pequeño objeto que colgaba de una de las gruesas ramas del árbol donde se encontraban para dirigirla a donde estaba sentando Severus…

La chica no recibió respuesta inmediata así que tuvo que llamar la atención del chico - ¡Sev! Vamos, has leído ese libro miles de veces ¿Puedes dejarlo por un momento y hacerme caso? -

- ¡Ah! Lo siento mucho Lily ¿Qué me decías? – Responde y pregunta a la vez Severus mientras hace a un lado un grueso libro de pasta negra en cuya portada se podía distinguir "Sonetos del Hechicero": el libro que le había que regalado la chica la navidad pasada.

Pero en vez recibir una respuesta por parte de la chica, recibió una mirada muy severa.

- Vale ya, lo siento, ahora dime ¿qué sucede? – Comenta Snape con un dejo de molestia en su voz y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño (a nadie le gusta que lo vean de la misma forma que Lily lo observaba).

- Dije que ¿Cuándo crees que salga? – Pregunta la chica volviendo su vista de nueva cuenta al pequeño objeto colgante; Severus se levantó enseguida y se paró justo detrás de la chica, ahora que ambos observaban lo mismo, se trataba de un **capullo** que todo indicaba que pronto dejaría escapar a una hermosa mariposa.

- No creo que le falte mucho -

- Espero poder ver ese momento, debe ser una experiencia única ¿No crees? – La chica sonríe para dirigirla a Severus, quien aún observaba con mucha atención aquel **capullo**, sus ojos emitían un brillo único, un brillo que sólo se podía percibir en su mirada cuando estaba a lado de Lily.

- Sí, sería muy lindo -

_OoO Fin Flash Back OoO _

Ahora ese lugar se encontraba vacío y triste, sin las risas de ambos. Lily se enfadaba continuamente con él por su actitud, por romper la promesa alguna vez hecha que consistía en no volver a llamar "sangre sucia" a sus compañeros, pues cada vez que el pronunciaba esas palabras, la chica se sentía ofendida pues a pesar de que Snape no la llamaba de esa forma ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre ella y otro chico que estaba en las mismas condiciones? Sin duda, ninguna y eso le dolía mucho, así que su refugio fueron sus amigos de Gryffindor: James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, quienes se habían ganado su confianza y compartían con ella el mismo ideal: Unirse a La Orden del Fénix, para así derrotar a Voldemort y reestablecer la paz tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle. Por otro lado Severus Snape sufría por la repentina separación que tuvo con la chica, apenas si ella le dirigía la palabra y para colmo siempre que lo hacía era para reprocharle su actitud para con los hijos de muggles, sin duda cada día que pasaba se veía más y más interesado en formar parte de las filas de mortífagos, no cabía duda alguna en que algún día se convertiría en uno de los tantos seguidores del Señor Oscuro, pero era lo que realmente él quería, siempre y cuando pudiera protegerla a ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La última primavera que pasarían en el colegio Hogwarts de **Magia** y Hechicería pronto terminaría, y con ella el último curso para ambos.

- Bueno, Sev es nuestro último día en el colegio… - Hace una pequeña pausa para suspirar profundamente pues, despedirse de un amigo no era tan sencillo y menos de su primer amigo, quien le hizo ver hace exactamente 7 años que no era una chica ordinaria como ella pensaba, sino que era una bruja, una chica especial que podía hacer **magia** - espero que te vaya muy bien en el futuro – Al término de su frase se abalanza sobre el chico abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Lo mismo deseo para ti, aunque ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – Pregunta muy seriamente el chico, aquella seriedad era la misma que solía mostrar cuando eran niños, lo que ocasionó que la chica sonriera melancólicamente.

- Tal vez – Y con un beso en la mejilla se rompe aquel abrazo, y Lily se aleja lentamente, y él se da media vuelta para dirigirse cada uno con sus respectivos amigos.

_

* * *

_

Aquí Eren!

_Bueno, pues aquí esta la tercera entrega, espero que les haya gustado, a decir verdad esta fue la viñeta que más  
trabajo me ha costado escribir, pues no sabía exactamente que pasaría en esta estación del año; ellos ya se habían enamorado  
así que no podía poner a primavera como todos lo hacen: "La Estación del amor" así que no quería que  
fuera igual de pastelosa que las viñetas anteriores pero ocurre algo reelevante: Ellos ya no estarán más en  
Hogwarts y con ello se va perdiendo la amistad. Traté de no hacerlo Cannon para no Spoilear el libro a quienes no  
lo han leído aún (sí estoy conciente de ello) y pues espero que les haya gustado. _

_Quisiera darle un agradecimiento especial a **Edith **quien me ha seguido en cada uno de los fics que he escrito dándome todo su apoyo__"Un fic con Reviews, es un fanfic feliz" xD _

_Y ya por último para no hacer más larga la nota de autora que el capítulo cualquier sugerencia, comentario  
y/o jitomatazo siempre es bien recibido en un Review y como leí alguna vez_

_Con Cariño  
Eren Lovett _


	4. Verano

_Verano_

Después de aquella despedida entre Severus Snape y Lily Evans al terminar su último curso en Hogwarts, el tiempo no pasó especialmente rápido como Severus creyó en un principio, era mayor de edad ahora y podía salirse de su casa cuando él quisiera, pero tenía que hacer algo antes de salir de ese lugar que le traía muy malos pero a la vez excelentes recuerdos, como el día en el que conoció a una Lily muy pequeña aún y ajena a todo lo relacionado con su mundo.

Era el verano de 1979, hacia ya un año desde que ambos se habían graduado de Hogwarts_,_ ese enorme castillo que los protegía del peligro que se hallaba fuera de él. Lily Evans como era de esperarse, había regresado a su hogar a lado de sus padres, pero no por mucho tiempo porque para ese entonces ella ya había comenzado a salir con James Potter, situación que Severus ignoraba completamente; hasta que un día, decidió ir a despedirse una vez más de la chica, antes de partir definitivamente de su casa, para iniciar una vida sólo, lejos de los problemas entre sus padres.

Ese día, Severus estaba esperándola de pie junto a un columpio, pues sabía que a diario ella salía a dar un paseo aunque fuese sola, pero ese día él ignoraba que iría acompañada de la persona que más aborrecía en el mundo. James Potter. Aquel chico engreído que se encargaba de molestarlo siempre que tenía oportunidad, para Snape, James seguía siendo el mismo chico molesto, pero, sin duda alguna él había cambiado mucho desde que recibió su premio anual por su excelente desempeño en el colegio junto con Lily. Ambos se lo merecían, pero desde luego para Severus, Potter, no merecía ni la mitad de ese premio.

Al parecer ambos sostenían una conversación muy amena, tomados de la mano mientras se dirigían al lugar favorito de la infancia de la pelirroja. Cuando de un momento a otro la chica pudo distinguir una silueta alargada color negro _"Es Sev" _fue lo que pensó inmediatamente la chica muy preocupada, pues desconocía la reacción de ambos chicos al encontrarse nuevamente.

- Hola Sev – Saluda la chica con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz mientras soltaba la mano de James quien al acto disminuyó el paso.

- Evans – Responde observando a la chica fría e inexpresivamente. Su mirada combinaba con su voz, él nunca había sido capaz de hablarle de tal forma, y como consecuencia Lily se sorprendió mucho, pero no podía enfadarse con él como lo habría hecho hace unos cuantos años atrás. Sabía que después de verla a lado de James tomada de la mano, él se sentiría herido y con mucha razón, pues él había convivido muchas experiencias con ella, pero ese apenas había sido el primer golpe que recibiría ese día.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Decide preguntar Lily después de un largo periodo de silencio, un poco más segura pero su nerviosismo aún era latente.

- Me voy de la casa de mis padres, y quería despedirme pero… - Antes de terminar con su frase, dirige la misma mirada fría e inexpresiva a James, quien estaba de pie unos cuantos metros detrás de Lily y le dirigió la misma mirada, inexpresiva.

- Sev, sabes que aún te considero mi mejor amigo y… y… - Ella sabía lo que vendría a continuación, pero si no se lo decía ahora, ya no podría decírselo en un futuro así que guardó silencio y suspiró – Sev, yo te quiero mucho y… debes saberlo… yo… - Otro suspiro hizo que ella callara pero no se demoraría más, no debía - … yo… estoy saliendo con James y pronto nos casaremos – Estas últimas palabras las dijo demasiado rápido que temió no haber sido escuchada así que desvió rápidamente su mirada de aquellos ojos negros para posarla sobre algún punto del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Snape guardó silencio y sin mirar a Lily solo asintió lentamente con su cabeza para después darse media vuelta decididamente y regresar al que será muy pronto su antiguo hogar; emprendió lentamente su camino pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la pelirroja, así que paró en seco, pero sin volverse completamente, solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza indicando que la escuchaba.

- ¿No dirás nada? – Pregunta ella con temor y observándolo fijamente.

- Ignórame. Los últimos años lo has hecho bastante bien – Fue lo último que pronunció Severus sin dirigirle la mirada a Lily antes de retomar su camino.

- ¿¡Ignorarte!? ¿Crees que si te ignorara te habría dicho algo sobre esto? – Responde la chica ahora ofendida ante tal comentario de Snape, quien simplemente se limito a continuar con su camino ignorando completamente todo lo que le decía la pelirroja

Lily trataba de reprimir _**lágrimas**_ que amenazaban con salir, pero no pudo más y un par de ellas salieron, lloraba de coraje hacia el chico _"¡Ignorarlo! ¿Cómo…? Yo siempre…" _Se decía una y otra vez interiormente, aquellas frases incompletas… no lo podía creer, ella siempre se preocupaba por que él estuviera bien, además, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido, pero tampoco lo culparía a él. Así que se quedó llorando en silencio con la cabeza gacha, hasta que sintió las cálidas manos de James sobre sus hombros; sin duda él quería transmitirle su fortaleza, darle un poco de consuelo en este momento difícil, pues a pesar de todo Severus Snape era su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Mientras tanto Snape continuaba con su camino sin mirar atrás y con la cabeza erguida, su mirada había perdido su brillo habitual, todo se había vuelto oscuro para él, pero sabía que aún debía protegerla, no podía permitir que algo le pasara mientras luchaba con Voldermot porque bien sabía que cumpliría su promesa de luchar con él. Cuando llegó a casa, su padre estaba ahogado de borracho, siempre bebía después de haber golpeado a su madre, aquella escena ya era normal para Severus: Su madre llorando desconsoladamente en su habitación y su padre tirado en un sillón con una botella del _**alcohol**_ más corriente tirada a sus pies.

El chico con un leve movimiento de su varita hizo alzar todas sus pertenencias colocándolas en un enorme baúl y sin siquiera despedirse salió de la pequeña casa y repentinamente desapareció.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pasados los años, Severus jamás pudo olvidar ese verde intenso en los ojos de Lily, aquel rojo en su cabello, el brillo en su sonrisa, la sensación que le provocaba estar cerca de ella. Pero con el mismo paso de los años aprendió a vivir sin ella, sin su Lily, pues a pesar de la promesa que se hizo al unirse a las filas de mortífagos, nunca pudo olvidarla. Tampoco podía olvidar el _**castigo**_ que tuvo que pagar al ser partidario del Señor Oscuro.

Y con el mismo paso de los años, al conocer a su hijo Harry Potter, se había propuesto odiarlo de la misma forma que odiaba al padre del chico, pero no podía, no sabiendo que era hijo de la mujer a la que había amado desde que eran niños, siendo él ahora miembro de la Orden del Fénix su único objetivo era protegerlo pero no de la misma forma que pretendió proteger a Lily; esta vez sería más cuidadoso en no cometer errores y así ayudarlo a vencer a Voldemort, pues de esa forma podría vengar la muerte de Lily Potter.

* * *

_Hoola! _

_Bueno esta fué la última viñeta de este Reto, a decir vedad disfruté mucho escribir una historia considerablemente  
larga sobre esta pareja que tanto me gusta, espero que le la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo , en especial esta viñeta fue  
la que más me gustó, no sé, siempre he visto a Lily y a Severus enamorados pero por parte de Lily no por mucho tiempo  
siempre los termino separándolos, como pasó en verdad pero pues al menos me queda la esperanza que hubo algo más que amistad jeje._

_Muchísimas gracias a **Viri Malfoy**, quien me ayudó bastante en la mejora de mi redacción que me falla  
bastante aún y bueno espero que me hagan saber su opinión, al final decidí hacerlo lo más cannon posible porque sé  
que me salí mucho de lo que en verdad pasó pero como lo dije antes, traté de no spoilear tanto a quienes no han leído el último  
libro de la Saga de Harry Potter._

_Con cariño.  
**Eren Lovett**_


End file.
